Escape
by videogameandanime-empress
Summary: Whether it was adventure, fate, or sheer hopelessness...I found my escape.' Miaka's reached her breaking point. She can't handle anymore and just runs away from her problems. But who knows what the streets of Tokyo have in store for her. AU MiakaTamahome


**(A/N) Congratulate me! I officially have 50 fanfictions up and posted! YAAAAAY! Anyways, this is completely random and I have no idea where it's going really. Oh wait... that's normal nevermind. Yet again... I'm going to wing it! Woohoo!**

"What's wrong with you!" my mother screamed at the top of her lungs "You skipped class again!"

"Mom I-" I began to apologize but, of course, she cut me off.

"You're never going to get into a good college now!" she rambled on again.

I hate this speech. I hate listening to the same lecture over and over again. I get bad grades, I skip class, and I'm probably going to end up with a crappy job living in a 6 foot by 6 foot apartment in the slums.

Yeah I've heard it all before.

It didn't used to be like this though. I used to get good grades, always go to class, I was the perfect child right? Well my mom has always pushed to make me more perfect, and one day it happened. I cracked. I couldn't handle it.

I had a mental breakdown on the way to school one day and just decided i wasn't even going to go that day. And suddenly it became a habit. And everything went downhill from there.

I slowly retreated to my room and laid down on my bed. I tossed and turned just wishing I could sleep it all away. Dream for the rest of eterity. I stared out the window, wondering what to do.

I'd already screwed myself over... so... what now? Something outside the window was calling me. Whether it was adventure, fate, or sheer hopelessness, I answered. I found my escape.

I changed out of my school uniform and climbed out the window. Not sure where to go or what to do I just headed towards downtown Tokyo.

I was nothing but a seventeen year old girl wandering around aimlessly and ten at night. I was so naive to think that all my problems would be solved by just running.

I got some bizzare looks and comments from passers by freaking me out a bit. I started quickening my pace letting my feet take me anywhere but where I was.

Suddenly it dawned on me. What the hell was I doing? Nowhere to go, no money, nothing. I had nothing. Absolutely nothing. On the verge of crying I slammed into someone else, making me fall back into a puddle of mud.

_Great, just great_. I thought._ I try to escape from problems and here I am in the middle of Tokyo covered in mud, crying like a baby, and alone._

"This sucks!" I screamed in the face of whoever I'd slammed into.

"What the hell? Miaka!" the guy said looking down at me. This had completely thrown me off. How did he know my name?

I stared up at him blankly. "S... sorry." he said looking away "I thought you were... never mind just forget it."

"But my name is Miaka..." I protested.

"It is?" he looked at me suspiciously.

I nodded.

He looked me over and mumbled something and helped me up. He smiled cheerfully. "I'm Tamahome."

"Tama... home?" I said slowly.

"Now Miaka," he said attempting to wipe some of the mud off of me "What the hell are you doing!"

"Huh?" I looked confused "What do you..."

"You're a seventeen year old girl wandering around Tokyo at night, how could this possibly turn out well?" He scolded me.

"How do you know that I'm..?" I was completely baffled.

"Ah... just forget it. Lets go to my apartment." He said calmly.

"What!" I screeched.

"No! Not like that!" he realized what it sounded like he meant "I mean... you should clean up."

"Aren't you going to tell me I should go home?" I said following him as he walked.

"It's obvious you don't want to, so why should I make you?" he said smoothly.

I looked at him trying to read his expression but.. I couldn't

"Why were you out so late anyway?" I finally broked the silence.

"That's for only me to know..." he grinned.

**(A/N) That was random and not much happened and it was short but oh well please review... I'll updates soon too... I promise.**


End file.
